


Cutting Your Cloth

by Corycides



Series: 100 Fics in 100 Days [52]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Dark!Miles, F/M, Fantasy, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them is what the other wants, but they'll take what they can get</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Your Cloth

It wasn't the first time they'd fucked. It probably wouldn't be the last. It was the most honest – both of them pretending it was someone else there with them in the dark.

In the shadows cast by trees and moonlight, if he squinted, Miles couldn't see the laughter lines around those stunning blue eyes or the bitterness turning her mouth tart. He could see the shape of Charlie's face, the curve of her jaw, and the colour of her hair twisted around his fingers.

He kissed her to silence – not Charlie's voice, not Charlie's words – and pulled her leg up to tighten the walls of her sex around his cock. Her hands dug into his shoulders, nails adding to the collection of scars and scrapes on his back. 

Her body was softer than Charlie's, soft instead of whipcord lean, and it would take more than squinting to hide the round of her belly or silvery stickleback stripes of childbirth. So he closed his eyes and buried his head in her shoulder - she smelled like Charlie, like smoke and gunpowder and blood - dirt and stones digging into his knees as he buried himself inside her. 

It was close enough. She was close enough. The closest he'd let himself get...because he was very good at getting what he wanted. Charlie wasn't like them, she wasn't broken past ever being right. Not yet. He wasn't going to be the one to do that.

So he fucked Rachel, squeezing her tits up high and firm, and he didn't think too hard about she was pretending he was.

Ben...or Bass?


End file.
